


A best friends obligation

by PanicAtThePenetration



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Best Friends, First Time, M/M, Migraine, blowjob, lol rip, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 22:03:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6826555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanicAtThePenetration/pseuds/PanicAtThePenetration
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh finds out a way that he thinks will help Tyler with his migraines, sure Tyler's perfectly capable of taking care of it himself but Josh is- well Josh is just Josh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A best friends obligation

**Author's Note:**

> hhhello my friends so fun story I met the front bottoms and my life is so- I can't even process like it was so perfect but shitty for another reason I won't get into here. Hope you enjoy, I've got some other new things cooking here in the mix as well ;))))

"Tyler?" Josh called softly, slowly pushing open the door to his best friends bedroom, causing bright light to flood the previously dark space.

He heard a moan from the pile of blankets with a face sticking out. "That light- no thank you." 

Josh chuckled lightly, stepping into the room and quietly shutting the door behind him. "Sorry man. So I guess you aren't feeling better?"

Tyler sighed from his mountain of pillows and blankets. "No, not really." He shifted over a little, making a space for Josh next to him.

Josh, taking the hint, crawled into bed next to his best friend. Tyler immediately lifted one of his blankets, allowing Josh to shuffle in closer.

"It's really bad today, Joshie." Tyler whispered a few moments later, rolling gently to his side with his eyes clenched shut. 

Josh frowned and hummed quietly. "I'm sorry. Do you need anything? More water? I could call your mom and ask her to get more migraine pills-"

Tyler shook his head slowly. "No, I'm good. She shouldn't be worried about me at work."

They lapsed into silence, morning birds chirping outside and sunlight beginning to stream through the cracks in Tyler's dark blue curtains.

Eventually, Josh heard Tyler's breathing slowly, very slowly, even out and felt his body completely relax beside him. 

Relief flooded him and filled him with warmth, Tyler had barely slept last night.

He looked over at Tyler, his eyes gently closed and mouth hanging open. It made him giggle a little, man did he love this guy.

Josh closed his own eyes, completely down to take a nap regardless of the time. Tyler's steady breathing quickly lulled him to sleep, and he drifted into unconsciousness along with his friend.

*****

Tyler woke slowly, hesitant to open his eyes with the pounding in his temples. His stomach was growling, but he could feel the underlying nausea taunting him.

 

It was then he noticed Josh was missing, the spot next to him cold leading him to believe it's been a while since he left.

Tyler groggily dragged himself up, squinting his eyes and to his relief, finding the room mostly dark. He slid his body out of bed, feet meeting the plush floor of his bedroom carpet.

He slowly made his way to the door, pushing it open and making his way around the corner to go downstairs.

"Josh?" He called out when he reached the last step, ignoring the pain in his stiff muscles.

"In hear!" He heard Josh reply from somewhere near the kitchen. He made his way there, and smiled at what he saw.

There was a white powder covering most of the surfaces that weren't already covered in dirty cooking dishes. In the middle of all the mess stood Josh, wearing an apron that stated, "kiss the chef."

Tyler bit his lip to hold in his laugh, but failed miserably. "Josh, how'd you manage to make such a mess?"

Josh turned towards him, revealing the pan that was in his hands. Tyler's eyebrows lifted in surprise, and he rolled his eyes when he saw what was on Josh's platter.

There were two alien shaped pizzas. Honestly, Tyler shouldn't even be surprised. 

"Do you like them?" Josh asked excitedly.

Tyler smiled. No way he could make fun of Josh with the way he sees the up most pride in his eyes at his creation. "They're great, J." 

Josh smiled his blinding smile, "great. Go sit down, I'll get you a piece."

Tyler's stomach twisted at the thought of eating, and he grimaced. Of course, Josh noticed.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked, setting down the pan and taking his baking mitts off. "Are you okay, Ty?"

Tyler nodded slowly, suddenly keenly aware of the serious aching in his brain again. He stumbled back, reaching for a chair to sit on. He groaned quietly, hearing Josh freaking out.

"Tyler?" He asked a few minutes later, reaching to rest a hand on his shoulder.

Tyler looked up slowly. "I'm okay." He assured. 

Josh sighed. "No, you're not. Let's get you into the living room, okay?"

Tyler allowed Josh to wrap an arm around his middle, and leaned heavily on him as they made their way to the couch. Josh pushed Tyler onto it as gently as he could.

Tyler laid back against the cushions, loving the way he sunk into it a little. 

Josh stood watching his friend, teeth gnawing at his lips as he ran over what he'd say in his mind.

Tyler cracked an eye open, feeling Josh's stare. "Joshie?" He asked. "Whatcha thinkin' about?"

 

"Well," he began. "I actually heard about something that could... That could help your headache." He said quietly, moving closer to Tyler.

Tyler seemed confused. "Really? Why didn't you say something?"

Josh swallowed the extra saliva in his mouth, "it's just, I read about it while you were sleeping. I know you get them a lot, but I hate seeing you with a migraine."

Tyler nodded, still looking confused. "Go on..."

Josh was blushing lightly, but Tyler almost didn't notice behind his smirk. "I was on this website... And it was going on about how sometimes people who get migraines obviously want to be in a dark, quiet, and cool place... And you already know that so I kept going... I finally got to the bottom, and it was an article on when the medicine stops working and what you can do to well.. Ease your headache."

Tyler was listening intently, he'd honestly tried everything to rid his migraines. It confused even his doctors. 

Josh continued. "And, I think as your best friend, I'm obligated to help."

Josh was getting down onto his knees, crawling over to fit himself between Tyler's legs.

"J, what do you mean, what are you-"

"Shh.." Josh cut him off.

His best friends hands were on his belt, fingers moving confidently to undo his belt buckle. Tyler's thoughts were racing, not really helping with the splitting headache. 

Josh had unbuttoned his jeans, and was pulling them down his small legs.

"Josh, really. What are you doing!" Tyler yelled, exasperated.

Josh grinned up at him. "Ty, the website said having an orgasm will help with the pain."

Josh's fingers tugged down Tyler's boxers, and Tyler's face was flushed dark red. No ones ever seen him like this.

"Josh, you can't do this! We're friends, and both boys, and, and-" Tyler tried to form a coherent thought, but it was difficult in the position he was in. It's not like Josh was listening.

Josh's hands stopped any attempt Tyler made to hide himself, and his smirk was honestly disarming.

"Just sit back, I can see you do like this." Josh said, one of his hands gripping Tyler's flushed cock.

"Oh my god!" Tyler moaned loudly, hips jerking into Josh's fist. It was confusing at first, the pain in his head battling with the pleasure in his body until they melted into one feeling that Tyler couldn't name. 

Josh smiled, licking his hand with practiced ease and gripping Tyler's dick again. 

Tyler breathed in through his nose deeply. Has Josh done this before? He was about to ask, when suddenly Josh's thumb was pressing against his slit. 

"Holy- oh my god!" Tyler moaned again, even louder. "Josh," he panted. "Are you sure-"

Tyler could only groan when Josh began moving his hand with a new vigor, staring Tyler down.

Tyler couldn't watch his intense gaze, choosing to squeeze his eyes shut. The colors were dancing behind his eyelids, but focusing on the pain was hard with Josh in between his legs.

He was trying to push his hips up into Josh's fist, breathing heavy and quick. 

His eyes flew open when Josh unexpectedly wrapped his lips around him, using his other hand to hold Tyler at his base.

"Oh my gosh Josh, it's so good- holy shit! Where did you learn-" Tyler turned his face into his shoulder to quiet himself, one of his hands moving down to grip into Josh's curly blue hair. 

Josh pulled off. "None of that. I want to hear you loose it." 

Tyler nodded blearily, letting his mouth drop open and his moans to spill.

His hold on Josh's hair tightened as he began to move, bobbing his head up and down on Tyler's hard dick.

"Josh, Josh- feels so so good. Oh my god!" Tyler moaned out loud, his other hand going unconsciously down to one of Josh's and squeezing.

Josh moaned around Tyler, causing his hips to jerk up and his dick to hit the back of Josh's throat. 

"Josh!" He gasped loudly. "I'm not gonna-I'm not gonna be able to-"

Josh pulled off of Tyler's dick. "It's okay, just let go Ty."

And boy did he.

He moaned so loud he's pretty sure the nice lady across the street heard him, his hips jerking up and hand pushing Josh's head down as he came in his mouth, lights flashing behind his eyes and his headache loosening.

Josh swallowed it all, maintaining eye contact with Tyler. He wiped his mouth, and helped Tyler redo his pants before standing up, ignoring his own erection.

"Well you didn't last long, now did you. Now, who's ready for some pizza?"

Tyler sighed. Typical Josh. But hey, he was right about one thing. His headache wasn't so bad now. I guess when you're best friend is sucking you off its hard to think about such things.

Josh came into the room, carrying two plates. That's when Tyler noticed what he was wearing.

"Josh," he said slowly. "Did you just give me a blowjob while wearing my moms apron?"

**Author's Note:**

> How'd you guys like it??


End file.
